


【Grimm】不可能的事

by xbtdyx



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbtdyx/pseuds/xbtdyx
Summary: 剧情发展较黑暗，有虐,有自创人物，包含Alpha/Omega设定。





	1. 上篇

柔和的风自森林中徐徐吹来，拂起它面颊上的绒毛。树木与泥土的气息钻进它的鼻孔，清晨叶片上的露珠沾湿了它的毛发。它毫无顾忌地在森林中奔跑着，追逐那只鲜活幼嫩的马鹿。它能闻到对方身上惊恐的气味，那使它感到兴奋。它要让对方滚烫的血液滋润它干渴的喉咙，让腥膻的肉块充实它饥饿的肚腹，它可以做任何它想做的事。自由的快感遍布它的每一个毛孔，它飞身一跃，将猎物扑倒，轻易地撕咬开如同纸片般脆弱的皮囊，大量的鲜血飞溅到它的脸上，它感到舒适与满足。然后他醒了。

门罗揉了揉脸，坐起身来，现在是六点三十分，天色暗得就像墨水涂抹在窗户上，但他的一天已经开始：  
6：30 普拉提；  
7：15洗澡。  
作为一名改过自新的狼人，他已经很久没有杀生了。他坚持吃素，健身，去教堂祷告，他以为已经完全抛弃掉过去的自己了，但昨晚的梦告诉他，他还得继续努力。  
结束早餐，他看了眼时钟，八点三十分。他的相亲对象十一点会到，他得赶在那之前做好准备。

 

“尸体，我不知道那还能不能称得上是尸体，是被一个正在晨跑的男人发现的。他开始还以为是哪个没公德心的家伙把吃剩的骨头扔到树林里，结果仔细一看他发现骨头里还藏着人类残肢，吓得他立刻就报警了。”那位警官一边说明一边将尼克和汉克带到现场。  
天空暗沉沉的，看不到一丝阳光，压抑的气氛环绕着树林，仿佛随时会跳出一只野兽袭击路人。他们拔开灌木丛，看到了那具确实称不上是尸体的尸体，那更像是被啃食过的骨头和吃剩被扔掉的腐肉。无数只苍蝇在尸体上盘旋飞舞，还有数只落在上面摩拳擦掌准备饱食一餐。  
尼克检察了一下残肢，说：“切口是平整的，这是人为。”  
“做个DNA检测。”汉克对警官吩咐道。

 

当门罗刚把胡萝卜馅饼从烤炉中端出来的时候，门铃响了。他匆忙地取下隔热手套，摘下围裙跑去开门。门外的阿尔法在未来说不定会成为他的丈夫。  
“你好，门罗，我是杰克?彼得。”阿尔法摘下头上的帽子贴在胸前，礼貌地问候道。  
门罗倚在门边，小心翼翼地观察面前的男人。对方大概比他高出半个头，也是狼人，和照片上一样，彼得有一双清澈的绿眼睛，深棕色的卷发，温和迷人的笑容，怎么看都是名出色的阿尔法。这样的阿尔法可以轻易地让很多欧米茄为他打破头颅，他不明白对方为什么会需要相亲。  
彼得的鼻翼动了动：“这是……胡萝卜？”  
“是的，”门罗尴尬地说：“我刚在做胡萝卜馅饼，我不知道你……我是吃素的。”  
“噢，你不用紧张，来之前我已经听说过这事了，胡萝卜馅饼不错，我喜欢胡萝卜。”彼得甜甜地笑着，露出两个酒窝。“不请我进去吗？”

屋里回响着刀叉划过盘子的刺耳的声音，门罗和彼得面对面坐着享用着热气腾腾的胡萝卜馅饼。因为屋内过于昏暗，门罗突发奇想的点了一支小小的蜡烛放在桌上，温暖的橘黄色烛光轻轻洒在两人的脸上。咀嚼着馅饼，门罗不时偷瞄桌对面的阿尔法，就在他开始思量着这场寂静还要持续多久的时候，彼得首先打开了话匣子：聊起了他们各自的职业，门罗是一名钟表匠，而彼得，他有些不好意思的笑着说自己是一名不得志的画家，只能在街边靠画肖像赚钱；之后他们又聊了各自的爱好，彼得表示自己相当喜欢门罗挂在墙上的那些收藏品，还顺势的表达了他对门罗有多感兴趣。

“老兄，”门罗打断对方下面的话：“第一，我年纪不小了，以你的条件完全可以找到更年轻漂亮的；第二，我的生活很规律，不会像其他狼人那样大半夜在树林里奔跑；第三，我打算下半辈子都吃素；现在，你还确定你想跟我过日子吗？”  
“是的，我确定。”彼得握着门罗的手，目光真挚而热忱，还带着一丝艺术家特有的神经质。  
“我……”门罗才说出一个字，门铃响了。

DNA结果出来了，死者是名在校大学生，名叫雅各布?罗宾。尼克与汉克来到罗宾的寝室。  
门被小心的打开，一股腐臭味飘出，一个学生顶着蜂窝似的脑袋探出头来。  
“有、有什么事吗？”他细声细语地问。  
“警察，我们有些事想问你。”两个警员拿出警徽。  
“警、警察！”他吓得露出了他原型，尼克立刻认出他是名鼠怪。  
鼠怪亦认出尼克是名格林，在回答汉克的问题时一直战战兢兢的，不时偷瞄着尼克。  
“所以雅各布 罗宾白天是学生，晚上是牛郎？现在的孩子都这么缺钱用吗？”汉克感叹着摇摇头。  
尼克与搭档走下楼梯后突然恍然大悟道：“我想起一件事要再去问问，你在这等我一下。”说罢就跑上楼梯去，留下汉克一个人莫名其妙的待在楼道间。

“不、请不要杀我！我已经告诉你们所有事了。”鼠怪惊慌失措地向后退去，不经意间碰到了放在桌边喝剩的可乐，褐色的液体扑洒到地板上，给脏乱不堪的地面新添了一抹让人不忍去形容的颜色。  
“你没有说完，关于文森的那部分事你还没告诉我，另外，我是名警察，我不会随便杀人。”  
鼠怪看起来稍微放松了一点：“好吧，只是离我稍微远点，你让我很紧张。你要知道那方面的信息是吗？雅各布是水獭怪，还是一个欧米茄……”  
“欧米茄？”尼克插嘴问道。  
“是的，欧米茄，”鼠怪重复道，并没有察觉到尼克脸上的疑问：“有点少见对吧，同样的工作阿尔法可赚不到这么多，不过钱赚得多又有什么用呢，死了之后什么也带不走。”鼠怪开始滔滔不绝地发表着自己的观点。  
尼克将“欧米茄”这三字记在心里，决定回去后再找他的狼人朋友问清楚。

 

站在门外的人是尼克。  
“我们得谈谈。”  
门罗看了看尼克，又看了看屋里，盘里的胡萝卜馅饼还剩下小半，已经冷却了，软化的边沿无力的垂在盘上；快见底的蜡烛烛光因门口吹来的风不断摇晃着，映得彼得的脸色阴晴不定，仿佛感受到门罗的视线，彼得缓缓转过头来，给了他一个甜甜的笑；门罗莫名的感到一阵紧张。  
“现在不行。”  
门罗想关上门，但被尼克伸手顶住了。  
“门罗，这件事很重要。”  
“尼克，你不理解，我现在在……”  
“怎么了，是你的朋友吗？”彼得从门后探出头来。  
“是的，不过你不用理他，他马上就走了，是吧尼克？”门罗双目圆睁地瞪着尼克示意他快点同意然后走人。  
“不，门罗，我需要你。”  
显然尼克认为还有其它事比狼人的威胁更重要，他炯炯有神的双眼紧紧盯着门罗，暗示着他绝不放弃；过了一会儿，狼人放弃似的叹了气，他投降了。  
“抱歉，彼得，看来我们的约会要延后了。”  
彼得却松了一口气地说：“只是延后？太好了，那就是说我们还有机会喽？”  
门罗小心地望了一眼尼克，对彼得说：“当然，这次是我的错。”  
“没关系，下次……啊、不，这确实让我有些受伤，你得补偿点什么给我。”  
“哦，当然，你想要什么？”门罗呆呆地问。  
“给我个拥抱怎么样？”

尼克看着面前的两个男人在门口相拥，既觉得好奇又有些尴尬，他总是能在不适当的时候打扰门罗。  
看着彼得走远后，门罗转过身对尼克点点头，示意他进屋。  
“那么，你刚才在和他约会。？”  
“嗯……严格来说，是相亲。”门罗倒了杯茶给尼克，开始收拾桌上的残羹剩饭。  
尼克差点被水呛到：“相亲？为什么，我意思是，你们都是男的。”  
门罗坐下来，粗暴地把桌子中央还在苟延残喘燃烧着的蜡烛挪到一旁，尚未凝结地热蜡溅到他的手上，烫得他差点打翻烛台。  
“别把你们人类的恐同情结代入到我们身上。”门罗气呼呼地说道。  
尼克看起来有些惊讶，他立刻道歉：“对不起，但我并不是恐同，我只是……有点好奇，今天一个鼠怪和我提到欧米茄的时候我才发现文森里还有很多我不知道的常识。”  
门罗哼了一声，语气缓和了一些：“文森和人类不同，除了性别外还有阿尔法和欧米茄的区分；欧米茄能生育，阿尔法能让欧米茄怀孕，只有欧米茄和阿尔法的结合才能让文森的生命完整，如果一个文森迟迟找不到他的另一半，那么他就会选择相亲，比如我。”  
“所以刚才那个是你的相亲对象？”  
“没错，如果没有被你中途打断的话。”  
现在尼克看起来像个做错事的孩子。  
“那你们是怎么区分阿尔法和欧米茄的？”  
“文森会发出一种你们人类闻不到的荷尔蒙，那能让我们区分彼此。”  
“你是阿尔法还是欧米茄？”尼克突然问。  
门罗愣了一下，他缩了缩脖子，别扭地回答道：“我是欧米茄。”  
“你能怀孕？”  
门罗神情严肃，缓慢而用力地点了点头，并暗暗发誓如果听到一点笑声他就杀了桌对面的人类，他才不管什么改过自新呢；但尼克并没有笑，至少没笑出声来，他只是带着温柔的笑意说：

“我现在感觉离你更近了。”

人类的话让狼人耳根发烫，他竭力抑制住这种心脏快要跳出来的感觉，装作满不在乎地说：“好了，你专程来这不止是为了问这个吧。”

“没错，我想让你陪我去一趟命案现场。”

 

树林。

尼克抬头望了望天空，只看到乌云滚滚，黑压压地笼罩着整片树林，看不到尽头。  
“门罗，你有发现什么吗？”  
“凶手应该是名阿尔法，”狼人在空气中嗅闻着，“但我闻不出他是什么，只知道他很强大，健壮。”  
“什么样的阿尔法会想要去吃欧米茄？”  
狼人瘦削的身体颤抖了一下，他看着尼克说：“我不知道，尼克，那太变态了。”  
尼克张开嘴想说些什么安慰门罗，几滴水落到他的脸上，他再次抬头望向天空，下雨了。

他们好不容易在成为落汤鸡之前找到了一处狭小的山洞避雨。门罗的头发上沾着无数滴水珠，他的鞋子里全是水，衣袖的部位为了挡住头上的雨也已湿透了，风带着潮湿的寒意吹进洞里，他哆哆嗦嗦地抱住膝盖蜷成一团，努力地想要温暖自己。  
“门罗，脱掉外面的湿衣服吧，不然会着凉的。”  
门罗面上一赧，虽然山洞很暗，但他还是能听到身旁窸窸窣窣的声音，尼克已经脱下身上的湿衣服了。  
“不，我不冷，狼人没那么容易生病。”门罗红着脸拒绝，将自己缩得更小，事实上他冷极了。  
一双手从黑暗中伸过来扯住狼人的衣服。  
“尼克！你在干什么！”门罗吓了一跳。  
“你的衣服已经冰成这样了，快点脱掉，我不想因为我的关系害你感冒。”尼克的声音中蕴含着不容拒绝的强硬。  
门罗在内心翻了个白眼，他脱掉湿透的衣服和鞋袜。“好了好了，脱完了，你满意了？”他才不会告诉尼克现在这样确实比一身湿衣服贴在身体上的感觉好多了。  
尼克嗯了一声，他在捣鼓着什么，那东西发出奇怪的声音。  
“尼克，你在干什么？”  
“我想打电话给茱丽叶告诉她我要晚点才能回去，结果手机好像被水泡坏了。”  
“别着急，等雨小一些你就能回去了。”狼人笨拙地安慰道。  
又一阵冷风吹进洞中，激起两人的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我们靠在一起会比较暖点。”尼克突然说道，然后他爬到门罗身边，让两人赤裸的上半身紧紧贴靠在一起。  
“尼、尼克？”狼人的声音有些紧张。  
“还冷？也许我们该靠得更近些。”  
“不不不，不用了，这样就很暖了。”门罗说完后听到了格林的低笑声。这家伙刚才是在逗自己玩呢，狼人咬牙切齿的想。

 

大雨嘀嘀嗒嗒的下了不知道多长时间，他们只能靠聊天打发时间，寒冷和无休止的等待使他们感到越来越疲倦。  
门罗感到眼皮越来越重，就在他要睡着的时候，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋靠在了他的肩上。  
狼人吓了一跳，对着黑暗喊道：“尼克？”身边只传来均匀的呼吸声，看来这位格林先他一步睡着了。  
门罗小心翼翼地，放任自己将头靠在格林的脑袋上。他幻想着在黑暗中流淌的这暧昧不清的情感，尼克也同他一样感受到了。狼人闭上眼甜甜的享受着这亲密的感觉，默默祈祷着这场雨再下得久一点。

 

深夜。

尼克猜现在一定很晚了，因为邻居家的灯都已经黑了，只有自家的灯还亮着。  
他打开门，茱丽叶背对着他坐在沙发上。  
“抱歉，茱丽叶，下雨了，我被困在山里，手机也坏了，我……”  
尼克说不出话来，他看到自己自己女朋友站起身面对着他，双目湿润，但没有生气，也没有责备，只是安心和喜悦。茱丽叶扑上前抱住他的脖子。

“尼克，我怀孕了。”


	2. 中篇

寂寞，即使有微风在他耳边细语，有花草树木陪它嬉戏，有湖水为它洗净毛发，它仍旧倍感孤独。它悲伤地嗥叫着，渴望能有另一名同类与它分享这些，而它确实得到了一个，微弱的，几乎会被当成是错觉的回应。它飞快地冲入林间追寻声音的方向，一直追到了悬崖上，却沮丧的发现这里什么也没有。它又对着月亮嗥叫了几声，没有任何回应，却听到身后传来细碎的声响，它未来得及回头便被对方扑倒在悬崖边上。它的同类，一只散发着阿尔法气味的狼伏在它身上，用一双绿色的瞳孔俯视着它。 然后他醒了。

 

又一个死一样沉闷的清晨，浓雾浮于湖面之上，湖水本该和平常的这个时候一样安静，但湖里的鱼儿们现在可欢快得很，它们这会儿在感谢上帝大清早的就赠送了它们这么一顿丰盛的大餐。

数辆警车停在湖边。  
“有什么发现？”尼克问前来的警官。  
“尸体情况和上次发现的那具一样，不过更惨些，看来凶手吃饱后把剩下的扔到湖里喂鱼了。”  
“如果哪天我想养宠物的话，绝对不会是鱼类。”汉克看着那具被啃得坑坑烂烂的尸体说道。

 

门罗心情愉悦地走在公园的林荫道间，温暖的阳光透过树木与叶片间的缝隙洒在落叶铺成的金黄色地毯上，狼人深深吸了一口气，享受经过了一夜雨水润泽后的空气。他刚刚做成了一单生意，干瘪许久的钱包终于充实了一些。  
身后传来跑步声。  
“门罗？”熟悉的声音叫住狼人，他转回头。  
“太好了，没想到这么快就见面了。”彼得站在树下，轻轻地喘着气，身上穿的还是昨天的那套衣服，不同的是此时他背后多了一块大大的画板，阳光落在他微笑的面容上，闪闪发亮。门罗为彼得身上散发出的光芒感到微微惊讶，却不知道自己在对方眼中亦是如此。  
“我可以请你与我共进午餐吗？”这位阿尔法看起来有点激动，门罗则疑惑于对方此刻带给自己的感觉与昨日是多么的不同。为什么他昨天会因为彼得小小的笑容而感到紧张呢？也许是因为心境不同吧。门罗在内心如此想着。  
彼得还在等着门罗的答复。门罗想起昨日分别时尼克曾说过今晚要到他家吃饭，他计算着烹饪晚餐所需要的时间，得出的结果是时间绰绰有余。  
“当然。”

他们选择去公园附近的咖啡馆用餐。其间有说有笑，彼得是个活泼但举止不失优雅的人，他将气氛调节得很好，他们甚至还约好第二天晚上见面。分别时彼得背着画板重返公园，门罗则不是很热情地挥了挥手。  
与彼得相处的时间确实过得很愉快，但他一刻也停止不了的记挂着尼克今晚要来他家吃晚饭这件事。

 

第二次案件的DNA结果出来了，死者名叫艾瑞克?李，职业是脱衣舞男。  
“两起案件的被害人都是特殊职业者，你有没有想到什么？”汉克问他的搭档。  
尼克回答道：“凶手可能专门袭击这类职业人群，也可能是单纯袭击夜晚独自在街上行走的人。”  
“好，让我们去确认一下李昨晚是几点下班的。”

李的老板表示李是在昨晚十一点左右离开的，这正符合了他们前一项的猜测。然后他们来到李专用的化妆室，小小的房间内乱七八糟的衣服洒得到处都是。  
汉克吃惊地说：“这里刚被小偷拜访过吗？”  
尼克走进里面的更衣室里。挂勾上随意地挂着几件皱巴巴的，散发出死鱼般腥臭味的衣服，以及一条造型奇特的项链。尼克偷偷将项链收进口袋，决定将其带给门罗看看能否从中发现其它有用的信息。

当他们调查完毕回到街上时，四周的建筑物已被夕阳染成金黄色。尼克告别汉克，开车驶向狼人的家。

 

熬煮了四个小时的炖菜正在炉上咕噜咕噜地翻滚着，不时传出热气泡的爆裂声。房内所有的钟都像受过训练的军人，整齐而规律地发出嘀嗒声。一只浣熊试图翻越进他的房子，在闻到他在房子周围做的标记后立刻被吓得逃跑了。

门罗端坐在椅子上，倾听周围的声音，不时抠着手上的创可贴，这是方才他切菜时因为担心时间不够切到了手指，随便找了一片贴上的。

门铃响了。  
狼人坐在椅子上一动不动，并没有马上去开门。  
门铃又响了几下。  
狼人这才慢悠悠地起身走去开门，他不太想让门外的人知道自己对这次见面有多么迫不及待。

门罗打开门，看着门外面带歉意的男人，故作生气道：“你迟到了。”  
尼克从身后拿出一瓶酒。“抱歉，工作一完我就赶过来了。”

 

墙上的壁灯发出昏黄色的亮光，门罗和尼克如往常般面对面坐在餐桌周围。  
门罗盛了满满一盘炖菜给尼克。  
尼克啜饮着酒，觉得桌子和昨天看到的比起来显得空了些。“不像昨天那样点一支蜡烛？”  
门罗放下勺子，抱着手臂哼道：“你是我的相亲对象吗？”  
尼克被酒呛了一口，他抽了一张纸巾擦去下巴上的酒液，略显失落地说：“朋友就不能和你享用烛光晚餐吗？”  
门罗放下胸前的手臂，不好意思地垂下头：“也不是，不过昨天那个是最后一根蜡烛了，你喜欢的话我明天就去买……”  
“好的，我期待下次和你烛光晚餐。”尼克勾起嘴角，绿眼睛带着笑意望向门罗，门罗觉得自己耳根又开始发烫了。  
“对了，我这有样东西想让你看看是什么。”尼克拿出从更衣室找到的项链递给门罗。

门罗戴起眼镜，细细观察着这条项链，单从外观上来说的话确实很可疑，但也只是可疑而已。项链上的气味倒是告诉了他很多信息，但他不确定这些信息值不值得在吃饭的时候讨论。  
他将项链还给尼克，最后还是把那条信息归类到不重要上，说道：“这只是一条普通的项链。”

尼克有些失望的收回项链。

“还有什么事吗，菜都快凉了。”

“我还有一样东西想给你看看。”尼克的表情突然变了，变得有些腼腆，他从怀里掏出一个被黑色羽绒覆盖的盒子。  
门罗紧张地看着那个盒子，心跳快得要跳出喉咙似的。  
尼克对着门罗打开那个盒子，里面是一只被精心摆放好的钻石戒指。

他笑着，露出一口白牙，声音里掩饰不住的甜蜜。

“我想向茱丽叶求婚。”

刀叉跌落回盘里，发出刺耳的声音。“什么？”门罗以为自己听错了。  
尼克又说了一遍：“茱丽叶怀孕了，我想在这个案子完结后向她求婚。”  
门罗呆坐着，脑子一片空白，他感觉自己被人从高处狠狠泼了一桶冷水。  
他从没奢望过自己能和尼克在一起，但他也从未想过这一天会来的这么突然。  
“门罗？”尼克唤回门罗的注意，他依然笑着，只是眼神里多了一丝疑惑。“你觉得这戒指怎么样？”  
“什么？哦，这戒指看起来很精致，能让我瞧瞧吗？”  
门罗从尼克手中接过戒指，他小心翼翼地把戒指拿在手上查看。这是一只女式钻戒，指圈细小，一看就知道是要送给一位有着优美手指的女士，戒指做工精细，打磨光滑，在灯光下闪耀着金色的光芒，同时衬得他指上的创口贴越发丑陋，门罗笨拙地将戒指还给尼克。

“戒指很漂亮，茱丽叶一定会喜欢。”门罗抑制住声音中的哽咽，沙哑的称赞道。

这并不是属于他的戒指，尼克不是Alpha，他也不是人类，就算他是人类，尼克也已经有茱丽叶了……

胸口就像被什么东西堵着似的，但门罗还是作为一名朋友给杯子添满了酒，向尼克道贺：“恭喜你。”

他忽视内心的痛楚，强颜欢笑，笑得像哭一样。


	3. 下篇

伏在他身上的阿尔法狼在月光下渐渐褪去身上的毛发，露出裸露的，白生生，人类一样的四肢，以及那张他不能再熟悉的格林的脸。  
门罗也跟着变回人类，然后才想起自己什么也没穿。同样未着寸缕的尼克双手支撑在他上方，坏笑地看着他，羞得门罗连脖子都红了。  
唇上突然一热，狼人瞪大着眼睛看着身上的男人，反射性的想推开对方，却被抓住双手固定在耳旁，然后是更深更热烈的吻，舌尖与唇齿的激烈交缠，粘腻的湿吻让门罗不由自主的兴奋起来，他忍不住抬起头想获得更多，对方却先一步拉开了距离，将一只戒指放进狼人的手心。  
“尼克……？”门罗看着那只戒指，是男式的，上面刻着狼族的花纹，在月光下万般旖旎，他尝试着将戒指戴到右手无名指上，大小刚好合适。  
尼克看着狼人，绿色的双眸溢满柔情：  
“门罗，你愿意成为我的欧米茄吗？”  
门罗觉得自己胸口快要被汹涌而来幸福感给撑破。

当月亮见证了他们的结合后，他们变回狼形，回到了森林中。一起奔跑，狩猎，嬉戏，交配；不久他们生下了一窝的狼崽子，他们开始喂养、教育他们孩子们，直到看着他们长大成狼，有了各自的归宿；这时候门罗和尼克已经是老狼了，老得跑不动，也咬不动了。他们会花一整天的时间待在洞里依偎着对方，直到最后一刻来临。门罗满足地闭上双眼，自从他找到了他的阿尔法，他的尼克之后，他再也没有感觉到孤独。

然后他醒了。

有那么一瞬间，门罗的脑子迟钝的没有反应过来，接着他发现自己不在洞里，他在床上，没有任何人睡在他身旁。现实无情地击碎了他的美梦，他呜咽着在被子下蜷成一团，任滚烫的泪水浸湿枕头。

AM 8：00  
没有普拉提，没有洗澡，门罗只是躺在床上，睁大着两只眼睛发呆。

门铃响了。

门外站着的是昨晚在他梦中温柔地拥抱他入眠的格林。  
“早上好，门罗，你的眼睛怎么了？”尼克看着狼人红肿的双眼问道。  
门罗希望自己能笑一笑，至少嘴角再往上弯一点，但他做不到，他用手遮住自己的脸，随便找了个理由搪塞对方：“昨晚没睡好而已，有什么事吗？”  
“昨天时间比较赶没来得及，你现在能陪我去趟昨天的案发现场查线索吗？”  
狼人犹豫了一会儿，就好像尼克是第一次来找他那样，他想说些诸如“抱歉，老兄，但是光是看着你就让我的心痛得厉害”，“我们还是不要再继续下去了”，“为什么我不是比茱丽叶更早认识你”之类的话；但他最后还是装作无可奈何的样子说：“你得请我吃早餐。”

尼克笑着点点头，门罗这才发现自己永远也不可能拒绝这个男人，他已经陷得太深了。

 

灰白色的天空，湖面上缭绕不散的白雾，一条死鱼被开膛破肚的丢在岸，引来无数苍蝇和蚂蚁。  
门罗拉高了衣领，湖边湿冷的空气让他后悔没有多穿几件再出来。湖边残留的气味经过一天的洗礼已经所剩无几，但狼人发达的嗅觉还是使他从中闻到了熟悉的气味。

“尼克，上车，我现在就能带你找到他。”

汽车开到一处四周被树林环绕着的偏僻小屋。

“他在里面吗？”尼克压低声音问，担心被屋里的文森听到。  
“不，我闻不到他。”

门是紧锁的，格林与狼人通过窗户钻进了屋子里。  
屋子里很小，但很干净整洁，正中央的位置放置着一张长长的木桌，长到可以躺一个人在上面。没有冰箱，但有烤炉和火炉，各种烹饪时需要用到的器皿，以及种类大小异常齐全的刀具。

尼克查看了一下四周，想问门罗有没有闻到些什么，但当他看向门罗的时候，却被对方的反应吓了一跳。  
狼人高大的身体站在桌边，他抱着手臂，瞳孔变红，瑟瑟发抖，尼克甚至能看到他皮肤上的寒毛都竖起来了。  
“门罗。”尼克上前抓住狼人的手臂。“你没事吧？”  
狼人克制着声音里的颤抖，有时候嗅觉过于灵敏也不是件好事。他能闻到这间屋子里浓重的血腥味，欧米茄临死前惊恐的气味，还有擦拭干净的刀具上残留的生肉味。

“这间屋子，死了很多欧米茄，全都在这张桌上，被那个阿尔法大卸八块，吞食入腹。”

“嘿，门罗。”格林在狼人陷入更深时把对方拉过来，面对着自己。“看着我的眼睛，冷静下来。”

红色的瞳孔变回深茶色。

狼人尴尬地抽出被格林抓住的手臂：“谢谢，我没事了。”

尼克点点头，后退一步，给门罗留出一点私人空间：“我想到一个计划，来，我们出去再说。”

他们重新回到了屋外的树林里，尼克看起来心事重重。  
“门罗。”他说。“待会我会回警局，申请派一支警队到屋子周围树林里部署。”  
“门罗。”尼克又叫了一声的狼人的名字，他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“今晚凶手可能会再犯案，我……”  
“你需要一个欧米茄帮你引出凶手，而最适合这个任务的人就是我。没问题，我会帮你的。”门罗语气轻松地说道，就好像他口中的任务只是去跟踪一只无害的兔子。

尼克愣了一下，他感激地向狼人承诺：“门罗，这很危险，不过我发誓，我会确保你的安全。”

 

PM 6:00  
门铃响了。

彼得站在门外，手里握着一大束玫瑰，在看到还穿着围裙就跑来开门的门罗后，他笑得露出了酒窝。“这次是素香肠？”

屋内正播放着有些年代的经典情歌，墙壁上只有两盏瓦数不高的灯开着，显得有些昏暗。门罗将香味扑鼻的玫瑰放进花瓶后，领着彼得来到餐桌前。

桌子上铺着一层红色的布，布的中央放着一支闪耀着温暖光芒的蜡烛，蜡烛还外罩着椭圆形的玻璃，看起来既安全又美观；蜡烛旁放着一个桶，桶里塞满了冰和一瓶酒。

门罗在阿尔法惊讶的视线下不好意思地说：“额……我只是想弄得浪漫点。”他抬眼看向彼得：“你喜欢吗？”

彼得走近门罗，温柔地圈住对方的腰，他用嘴唇轻轻点了一下门罗的唇，然后贴着彼此的额头轻声说道：“我喜欢。”

他们在门罗特意打造的浪漫气氛中享用了晚餐，然后一起进入卧室。

当彼得压在门罗身上时，门罗推了推对方肩膀：“可以关灯吗？”  
彼得以为他是害羞了，顿时心生怜爱，柔声答应。

叭哒——

床头灯被关掉了，卧室内一片漆黑。窗外的月光勉强可以让他们看到彼此的轮廓和泛着水光的眼睛。  
彼得现出了原形，狼人红色的瞳孔在黑暗中发出冰冷的光，门罗抬手挡住那双眼睛：“不要变形。”他低声说道。

压在他身上的狼人立刻变回了人类的样子，门罗移开挡住彼得双眼的手，痴痴地看着。

他想看的只是这双绿色的眼睛。

 

PM 11:02  
街上的行人不多，大多数人在这个时候都已经上床了。门罗开着他的甲壳虫来到了他和尼克约定的地点。他锁好车，看向不远处的格林。尼克笔直地站在台阶上，眼神从他下车开始就一直盯着他。门罗不由得担心起自己身上的味道会不会被格林闻到。他不久前才勾引彼得和他上床，然后趁彼得熟睡后偷偷驶车出来，他估计那名阿尔法现在还在他的床上睡得香甜。  
门罗收紧了脖子上的围巾，不止是因为天气转冷，也是为了遮住他颈上的吻痕。

关于这两起案件，有一件事他没有告诉尼克，同时也庆幸自己没有说出来；那就是两名死者在遇到凶手之前都刚刚做过爱，不管是在树林里面时，还是从项链上，他都能闻到一股阿尔法与欧米茄结合后产生的特殊气味，而他正好知道某些变态的阿尔法对这种气味尤为迷恋。所以被凶手挑选目标应该是刚和阿尔法上过床，半夜单独走在街上的欧米茄。

他现在浑身上下都是性爱和彼得的味道，如果尼克知道自己为了帮他办案而和阿尔法上床的话那可就尴尬死了，门罗想。

“尼克，我准备好了，现在该怎么做？”门罗双手插在口袋里走近尼克，跃跃欲试的样子，尼克拿出了一张被画笔涂抹勾勒过的地图给他看。  
“我研究了两个受害人的住处和工作地点，凶手应该会在这个时候的这两条街出现，你只要像平常散步一样按上面画的路线走就行了，我会偷偷在后面跟着你确保你的安全，等到他出现，载你到木屋那，部署好的警察就能把他抓起来。”  
“好的，”门罗深吸了一口气，“我会把他引出来的。”  
“如果中途你发现不对就马上逃跑。”  
“没问题老兄，我是狼人记得吗？我会保护好我自己的。”  
“我还是会确保你安全的。”格林认真地看着狼人。  
“你当然会，你这次可欠我欠大了。”  
尼克笑了笑：“我在后备箱里准备了一瓶75年的好酒，等这事搞定了我们就把它开了。”  
门罗舔舔嘴唇：“一言为定。”

 

AM 1：00  
两个小时过去，门罗的脚开始发酸了，周围除了尼克再也没有一个人。他忍不住想凶手会不会不来了，也许凶手正在被窝里暖呼呼的睡着觉，他现在就非常想回到温暖的被窝去，但是他又想到了尼克，他已经答应过尼克了，如果尼克没有放弃，他也不能放弃。  
过了一会儿，他又开始想这个案子完结后他们会怎么样：尼克大概会马上向茱丽叶求婚，他们会为婚礼筹备几个月，然后邀请他去参加他们的婚礼。  
门罗想到这笑了笑，如果尼克的同事们见到他出现在婚礼上大概会摸不着头脑吧，‘这不是上次那个案子的嫌疑犯吗？’‘他怎么会出现在这。’诸如此类的疑问。  
然后他又想到了彼得，那个温柔的阿尔法，在经过这一晚后他们也算是确立关系了。以后的事情就简单多了，结婚，生狼崽子。对了，等有了孩子以后他可以和尼克办个茶会之类的让孩子们互相认识，说不定能看见狼人小孩和格林小孩一起玩耍的画面。  
就在门罗思绪飘远的时候，一个沉稳的声音叫住他问：“多少钱？”  
“什么？”狼人转过头望着那个男人，他的脑子现在还停留在一幅幅充满童趣的画面。但紧接着他打了个激灵，全身的寒毛都竖了起来。他认得这个阿尔法的味道，强大，捉摸不透的，这个男人就是那个凶手……  
门罗下意识地拉开和男人的间距，小心地观察这个男人，他看起来非常成熟稳重和……高贵。男人的年龄三十五岁左右，身高一米八五以上，坚实强壮的肌肉被包裹在高级西装下，黑色的头发被摩丝整齐的固定在脑后，没有一根头发被遗漏；男人的眼睛是深不见底的黑色，正在不耐烦地盯着他。  
门罗干咳一声，随便给了对方一个数字。“一百刀。”  
“口交还是全套？”  
“什、什么！”狼人的声调陡然提高，面上燥热起来，他还从来不知道干这行还要分类的。  
“一百刀是只能口交还是可以做完全套？”对方语气不善地重复。  
“全套。”  
男人戏谑一笑：“呵，这么便宜？你身上没病吧？”  
粗俗的话语让门罗震惊，他张张嘴，半天才说出话：“我身上有没有病你闻不出来？”  
“是吗，我倒只闻见一股荡妇味。你半夜带着这种味道走在街上就是等着被人操吧？”  
门罗拉紧身上的衣服，虽然是为了抓到凶手，但对方淫秽的嘲笑让他相当不舒服。“你……”  
男人突然止住笑，“上车，坐前面。”他打断狼人想说的话，干脆强硬地命令道。  
门罗坐上车时瞄了一眼后视镜，尼克的车就在不远处，蓄势待发。

汽车在大道上飞快又平稳地行驶着，门罗坐在副座在，缩着身子，双手紧张地抓着自己的膝盖，努力不让自己的眼睛一直瞄向后视镜。  
“我叫尼罗。”握着方向盘的男人突然说。  
狼人吓了一跳，差点以为是自己的小动作被对方发现了。  
“啊，额，你可以叫我门罗。”  
“门罗吗？好名字。”  
手背突然一热，门罗差点叫出声来。那个叫尼罗的男人双眼直视着前方的道路，单手握着方向盘，另一只手在摸着门罗的手，狼人本能地抽回自己的手。尼罗不着痕迹地笑了一下，顺势揉捏起狼人的膝盖。  
“你知道吗，我从小就喜欢玛丽莲?梦露。”  
“是、是吗。”门罗心不在焉地说，他现在全部注意力都放在对方渐渐摸向自己大腿的手上。  
“是啊，她美丽、”那只手狠狠捏了一把狼人大腿内侧的嫩肉，引来一声呜咽。“性感。”

车突然停下。

尼罗的手紧紧钳制住门罗的大腿，然后靠过去，伸出舌头在对方耳朵上流下一条湿润的痕迹，压低声音说道：“而且她不会为了一个小格林扮成婊子，在路边转悠了两个小时只为钓一个杀人犯上钩。”  
狼人双眼兀的睁大，他扯开大腿上的手，慌忙地解开安全带，跑出车外。  
没有，门罗环顾四周，除了道路两旁的树木和停在路中央的豪华跑车，他没见着其它任何一辆多余的车，连味儿都没闻到。

尼克，你在哪？

那个浑身上下散发出黑暗气息的阿尔法走下车，看着门罗惊慌失措的样子，他舔了舔牙齿，笑道：“在找你的格林小朋友？不好意思，我已经把他甩掉了。”

狼人四肢僵硬，眼看着阿尔法离他越来越近，他嗥叫一声，变成原型跳入道路两旁的树林里。阿尔法看着消失在林中的狼人，勾起嘴角，在背光下现出原型，露出两排锋利的牙齿林。

尼克，尼克，你在哪尼克？

门罗像只无头苍蝇般在树林中乱窜，他只知道不停地向前跑，逃离公路，远离那个阿尔法，不然下场会和其他欧米茄一样。就这样不知跑了多久，狼人终于停了下来，他靠在一棵大树上，气喘吁吁的休息。  
一只冰冷的手毫无预兆地钳住他的脖子。  
阿尔法单手将狼人提离地面，他保持着原型的状态，全身布满鳞甲。  
门罗满脸通红，呼吸困难，他抓住脖子上的手，艰难地说：“你是……鳄怪……”  
阿尔法低声笑着：“切确的说，是尼罗鳄怪。”鳄怪慢慢加大了手上的力道，头贴近门罗，像尝味道似的舔了舔对方的脸颊。“我今天的晚餐就是你了，宝贝。”  
“去你的宝贝！”门罗趁尼罗松懈的那一刹那伸出爪子给对方的脸部狠狠来了一下。鳄怪痛叫一声放开了他。脚一碰地狼人便立刻朝反方向奔跑。

尼克尼克尼克尼克尼克

巨大的力量将门罗扑倒在地。  
“尼克！”狼人终于叫了出来。鳄怪用身体压制住他，手拽住他的头发向后拉扯，露出他脆弱的脖子。  
“尼——克！”门罗继续叫着，一声比一声大，一声比一声长，他的围巾被粗暴的扯走，鳄怪流着血的脸贴近他，喘着气说道：“哼，叫啊，你再叫，他也找不到你。”  
鳄怪张开血盆大口，一口咬向门罗的颈肩。

 

尼克紧紧抓着方向盘，将汽车开到最快，他不敢相信自己居然把对方跟丢了，而对方要去的地方明显不是那个小屋。他看着电子地图上一闪一闪的红点，庆幸自己之前在门罗身上放了跟踪器。  
“计划改变，所有人前往跟踪器显示的位置。”

 

滴嗒……嘀塔……  
粘稠的声音将门罗从黑暗中唤醒。  
“尼……克……”  
门罗呻吟着，慢慢睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一个完全陌生的地方。这里不是他和尼克发现的小屋，门罗在发现这点后想坐起身，疼痛立即如洪水猛兽般撕咬他的身体。他微微侧头看向自己被咬得血肉模糊的肩膀，鲜血还在泊泊流出他的身体，浸湿了他的头发，原来那滴嗒声是他血液滴落到地面的声音，门罗忍不住悲观的想也许今晚就是他的死期了，这就是身为一名文森却去帮助格林所需要付出的代价。  
“你终于醒了。”沉稳的男声让狼人发现屋子里另一个人的存在。。  
门罗努力调整双眼的焦距，终于看清眼前的男人——是之前的那个鳄怪。他变回了人类的样子，一改之前稳重的形象，黑色的头发凌乱的散落在脸庞，一件脏兮兮的白色衬衫，长袖被有条理地卷到手肘上，男人还穿着一条布满血污的围裙，门罗能闻出那条围裙上至少染着三个欧米茄的血。  
尼罗伸手温柔地把门罗额前的刘海往上拔，门罗克制住想贴近那温暖的手的冲动。  
“是不是奇怪我为什么换了一间屋子？”尼罗放在门罗额头上的手慢慢往下，到达肩膀。  
“我在屋子里闻到了你的气味，干净的欧米茄的气味，在这之前从来没有这样的欧米茄进去过那间屋子。于是我知道了你们的小计划，但我多想见你一面啊，我看着你在街上转悠了2个小时我才敢确定是你。可是闻闻你现在的气味，变得和他们一样！”尼罗原本沉稳的声音突然发狂起来，他用手掐进门罗受伤的肩膀，直到对方发出虚弱无力的痛呼他才满意地放手。  
该死的，这个男人在享受他痛苦的样子。门罗冒着冷汗想。

 

到了！尼克停下车，照着红点的位置冲进道路边的树林。  
千万千万千万千万千万不能出事！！！这是尼克在奔跑时内心不停重复的一句话。

 

门罗感到越来越难集中注意力了，失血过多让他全身无力，头脑发胀，鳄怪又背对着他不知道在做什么事，门罗朦胧中无意识地叫出了格林的名字。  
“尼克？”尼罗转过身，手里拿着一把闪着冰冷白光的刀。  
门罗决定不理他。  
尼罗继续问：“你刚才一直在叫他的名字，你觉得他会来救你？”  
“他不只会救我，而且会把你这混蛋送上电椅。”门罗竭力使自己虚弱的声音充满威胁。  
“救你？我恐怕他连你在哪儿都不知道吧。”  
门罗扭过头不去看鳄怪。  
尼罗抚摸着刀刃笑了：“你身上的跟踪器早就被我扔掉了，没有跟踪器他要怎么找到你，嗯？”然后他抓着狼人的下巴强迫其转过头来，那之前一直藏在狼人眼中的神彩消失了。

 

尼克站在空旷的草地上久久不能言语，随处可见搏斗的痕迹，残留在地上的大滩血迹，而那个被扔在草地上的跟踪器在月光下显得尤为刺眼。  
不远处传来狗吠声。  
“尼克！”汉克带着一队警察赶到了。  
尼克激动地看着他的搭档，要不是他已经有茱丽叶了现在一定会抱着搭档给他亲一个。  
“汉克！快让警犬跟着血迹找人。”

 

尼罗拉开门罗套在外面的几层衣服，将他穿在最底层的衣服也拉上去，露出狼人柔软肚子。  
“你的身体真柔软……”鳄怪着迷地用刀尖在狼人的肚脐上画着圈，柔嫩的部分立刻破开露出血珠  
鳄怪舔着刀刃上的血珠，“血也很甜。”又在狼人的肚子上从上至下画了一条血痕。  
门罗一动不动地躺在那，他的血已经快流光，不用尼罗下手他也快死了。门罗让自己的思绪回到那个美梦中，他和尼克依偎在洞里，安全，温暖，他们听着洞外不时传来狗吠声，等等，狗吠声？  
肩上突然一阵剧痛，残忍地将他拉回现实。

但是门罗能听到狗吠声越来越近了。

尼罗舔着手上的血，残酷地笑着：“我可不希望你错过最精彩的部分。”

他已经能听到人群的脚步声就在屋外。

鳄怪什么也没听见，他举起刀，一刀又一刀的切开狼人。

 

END


End file.
